Of Horses and Hormones
by Amethystaura
Summary: We've seen Wolfram's dynamics with bearbees and dragons. What happens when a lovely yet untamed horse comes as a gift from Yuuri? Bonus: Wolfram in seduction mode, set to 'ride the king's staff' as a show of gratitude. PLEASE see AUTHOR'S NOTE in the end!


**Title**: Of Horses and Hormones**  
****Rating**: M**  
****Summary**: We've seen Wolfram's dynamics with bearbees and dragons. Not to mention kohi, sandbears and flying sheep. But what happens when a lovely _yet _untamed horse comes as a gift from Yuuri? Bonus feature: Wolfram in seduction mode, all set to 'ride the king's staff', as a show of gratitude.

**PLEASE see AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end!**

"Within the Mazoku tribe, there are divisions based on profession," explained Gunter, as he stood beside his beloved king at the window of their study. "The Naibara sect in particular is famous for breeding the kingdom's _finest _horses."

"Oh yes," murmured Yuuri, as he gazed out in earnest appreciation. "He's beautiful!"

On the vast courtyard below, a splendid white thoroughbred gracefully made his way towards the centre of the grounds. He was led by a smart young man, whom Yuuri presumed was the trainer, twirling the bronze baton that was characteristic of the Naibara sect.

"_Beautiful_," repeated Yuuri, as the lovely creature shook its mane with a flourish. "Fit for a prince."

_Fit for the future Prince Consort._

His mind drifted to the events of a few months ago, when it had been reported that his fiance's private army was unexpectedly ambushed on a highway, by a band of guerilla rebels. The young ex-prince had fought tooth and nail, despite being outnumbered, and had managed to escape by virtue of his lightning reflexes. His faithful mare however hadn't been able to escape the arrows that struck her flanks, resulting in gangrenous limbs. It had later been Wolfram's traumatic decision to put the animal out of her misery.

Yuuri took a deep breath, a little smile flickering across his boyish features. No other horse could effectively replace Wolfram's loss, but he would indeed be pleased at Yuuri's eagerness to compensate for it. And that too, with such a stunning specimen.

Speaking of stunning specimens, Yuuri's focus suddenly shifted from the four legged wonders that graced the courtyard, to the two legged angel who made his appearance on the steps. The young lord for whom Yuuri had specifically requested the Nairaba horses was indeed a suitable match for the merchandise.

Wolfram stood leaning against a pillar as he quietly watched the spectacularly beautiful horse approach, in the manner of the truly 'spoilt yet keen' aristocrat. Attired in a crisp high collared white shirt, navy blue waistcoat, skin tight black breeches that accentuated his svelte legs and the usual snazzy riding boots that became the rider, as it were. As a pale hand instinctively rose to ruffle the golden hair, Yuuri found himself agreeing that the horse was just as lucky to have this illegally attractive young man ride him, as Wolfram was lucky to give him a try.

And it had to be illegal that Gunter was subtly but ineffectively prodding Yuuri to return to his lessons when the said illegally attractive young lord was about to experiment with the four legged beauty.

Wolfram straightened up, and gracefully sauntered down the steps. Approaching to the gorgeous dappled silver stallion that awaited him, he sensed the animal's awkwardness, and instead cut a fine berth and approached the trainer. Who may as well have been greeting the King himself for all the deferent enthusiasm he displayed for his prospective customer. [**The horse is technically called a 'dappled grey'**.]

Having cleared up the pleasantries, the trainer proceeded to give Wolfram an account of what was entailed. Yuuri, much to Gunter's frantic dismay, leaned far out of the window in effort to listen in on the negotiations.

"Before I go any further, I clarify that the dappled grey is one of the more untried, untested specimens we have," he heard the trainer explain with a hint of trepidation. "And so he's-"

"New?" inquired Wolfram, with a furrowed eyebrow, appraising the horse closely. The trainer broke off as he was interrupted, but in no time resumed speech with a smile that came across as nervous.

"You _have _put it very succinctly, Your Excellency" he said, "and yes, the animal is of our most recent stock." There followed a pause before the final revelation. "He's not for _sale_."

Yuuri spluttered a little, and would've leaned further, had his tutor not restrained him. Wolfram's skeptical surprise however compensated for it.

"Then what are we doing here?" he demanded. The trainer meant to smile reassuringly, not sure of whether it had the intended effect.

"Yes, I'm coming to that, Your Excellency. This specimen here is merely for you to experiment with, to test your compatibility, as it were."

"So you expect him to warm up to _me_, a complete stranger, even though he hasn't been broken?" [**"Breaking" a horse means training it to follow your directions. No violence implied!**]

"That's just the case, Your Excellency. He _has _been broken. He _has _been groomed, but in a slightly different environment. He's fit to experiment with, but cannot possibly satisfy you should you choose to permanently keep him before the training is complete."

"Has he shown discomfort in alien surroundings before?"

"Not for long. Yet it is the _customers_' comfort levels we wish to maximise And so _then_, based on your experience with him, you shall be allowed to choose from a similar yet _far _more sophisticated and polished stock. Spoilt for _choice_," finished the trainer with a slightly dramatic flourish of his hand. Yuuri, on the other hand, was far more impressed with Wolfram's mature concern for the animal, than with Naibara logic.

"I've unfastened the training reins, so Your Excellency can now equip the horse-"

"I'll take it from here," asserted Wolfram, stepping closer to the horse, and carefully running a hand across the dappled sheen of his silvery coat, his fingers skimming the luxuriant mane and stroking the underside of its neck. The trainer took a few steps back, maintaining a safe distance, as he admiringly watched the young knight pacify the animal before anything else.

What neither of them noticed was the slightly dubious figure of rather disproportionate kohi (flying skeleton) hovering overhead. Neither did the maids who had flocked towards towards the steps, hoping for a bit of eyecandy in their ex-prince's equine experiment. Neither did Yuuri, who was still debating as to whether he should run downstairs, or just keep dangling out the window.

It was only when Gunter shrieked "Your _Maaaajesty_!", that they all noticed the mischievous kohi hurtling towards Gunter's study.

"Bleh!" Yuuri spluttered, narrowly missing the creature that flapped past him, and swooped down onto the stables. No bones were broken and no documents displaced, but the absurd creature's sudden appearance triggered a reaction in the nervous dappled grey whom Wolfram had been trying in earnest to soothe. Well, 'reaction' is putting it _mildly_.

The horse bolted. Shied, bucked, snorted and bolted. And galloped haphazardly, trapped in the confined spaces of the courtyard.

The maids were in a frantic tizzy, and even considered the _ridiculous _option of calling Dakascos. Yuuri himself spluttered yet again, and had _half _a mind to leap right out the window and try to rein in his "_experimental gift_". Gunter was _already _rushing to the door with an intention to summon either Conrad's or Gwendal's men, the sort he considered would _obviously _handle the crisis better than Little Lord Brat. Thank goodness he never reached them. *grin*

The trainer sprang into action and twirled his baton high in the air, attempting to distract the restless animal and draw him back to the centre of the courtyard. When -

"Stand back!" came the sharp, decisive order. The man staggered a little, as he focused on the source.

Wolfram tightly coiled a set of spare reins around his forearm, and swiftly crouched low on his left leg, ready and waiting. The arched eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, as the animal went dashing past him at an obtuse angle. And then, kicking the ground, he spurred his boot and went racing forward from behind. Pale strands of hair fell across those sharp green eyes as he made a beeline for the dappled grey.

The trainer was torn between the urge to intervene and the desire to watch. The maids were torn between squealing in dismay and gasping in anticipation. Yuuri was torn between the need for a quick solution, and the desire to watch his fiance in slow motion.

Wolfram caught up with the speeding horse. With one outstretched arm he grasped the fluttering mane. Sliding his right boot against a nearby raised rock, he acquired the leverage to swing the other leg over the horse's flanks. And within _moments _of heart-in-mouth suspense, the young lord had leapt onto the back of one of the kingdom's most beautiful horses.

The maids were predictably weak in the knees, for it wasn't everyday that they were treated to the spectacle of a daring knight mounting a galloping horse. Gunter predictably stopped dead in his tracks, finally deciding to let the brat pay for his foolishness. Yuuri's heart predictably thudded, partly due to symptoms of infatuation, and partly due to anticipation of further trouble. He was not wrong.

The horse, needless to mention, took great offense at Wolfram's actions. He protested vehemently by rearing up on his strong hind legs and whinnying shrilly enough to frighten away all kohi and hurl his rider off his back. The ex- prince leaned forward, grazing the animal's shoulder blades with his own booted calves, and deftly hooked an arm around his broad neck. With the other hand, he ripped from his throat what appeared to be a tiny grey vial on a chain.

The maids were left questioning _and _a little breathless at the dramatic gesture. Gunter _immediately _recognised the contents of the vial as an animal tranqilising potion of his own invention. Yuuri spluttered yet again.

Panting from exertion and gripping tightly with his long breech clad legs, Wolfram found the leverage to reach the horse's left ear. Crushing the vial in his fist and releasing the fluid, the young soldier quickly massaged the slippery grey substance into the inner folds of the ear, as best as he could. It was only a matter of time now, before he had situation in his grasp.

Sure enough, as Gunter observed with pride, the horse tossed his head furiously a few times, before a miraculous calm swept over him. He grudgingly admired the brat's presence of mind, as he watched the young knight's green eyes follow the horse's head movements. In the next few seconds, Wolfram whipped out the spare reins that were loosely tucked in his belt, rolled up his sleeves, slung the reins over the horse's shoulders and looped it over the long neck. Then with an air of finality, he held the reins in between his teeth as he deftly fastened them securely. The ceremony was completed with an encouraging slap on the shoulder, to which the horse neighed in soft contentment.

Everyone watched rapt, as the future Prince Consort rode one of the kingdom's most beautiful horses to the centre of the castle courtyard, radiating the triumphant confidence of a daring soldier. He made a breathtaking picture - clothed with youthful sophistication, with windswept golden hair and fiery green eyes, astride a spectacular dappled grey stallion. That confident smirk was the finishing touch.

The trainer released the breath he'd been holding, as he watched the young lord dismount and run an approving hand over the horse's overworked shoulders. Twirling his baton, he moved forward to grasp the newly placed reins with the intention of leading the animal away before he resumed more _profitable _negotiations. Pale fingers closed about his wrist, and so he turned his face to meet a pair of questioning green eyes. A thin lipped smile found its way onto his face.

"Your Excellency, how _was _your _experimental _experience with-"

"And what _are _you planning on doing with him?"

The trainer took a deep breath, and steeled himself for the justification.

"As Your Excellency already knows, this animal must _return _to his peers, the rest of our '_unpolished _stock'."

"Hey, I didn't pacify the horse and rein him in him just so that he could be taken _away_."

"Your Excellency, _surely _you must be knowing that the tranquiliser won't _last_-"

"It _was _strong enough to take care of the gigantic sand bear for His Majesty's 'Coming of Age' ceremony." Up in the study, Yuuri jolted in surprise, but Wolfram continued. "And for that matter, any discomfort that the horse might have here won't _last _either. _Not _even for a few days."

The trainer floundered again, but regained his stance, always determined to extract the most from filthy rich customers by selling the more '_well groomed merchandise_'.

"But - but a soldier like Your Excellency deserves an animal that's far more experienced and obedient. This is a hazardous investment-"

The frown that crept across Wolfram's refined features stopped the man mid sentence.

"I would _never _do something foolhardy as take on an _inexperienced _horse if I had no faith in the King's horse trainers or in my own compatibility with him! After all, wasn't this experiment supposed to test our _compatibility_, and my ability to handle him properly?"

"Yeees, Your Excellency, you _are _a skilled rider, but - "

"But what? Money's the issue isn't? Fine. I'll save you the hassles of further negotiations. You'll get the price you'd get for a _fully _trained specimen. Follow me to my office for the accounts."

Even as the ex-prince patted his new found love affectionately and entrusted the horse to one of his men, the trainer stood, still grappling with the idea of a heavier moneybag, when he made one final attempt at salvaging his stand.

"Your Excellency... I'm afraid... I'll need a better reason for your...acquisition." He swallowed.

The world stood still as the young knight turned one last time to face the stubborn, mercenary fool, and delivered a 'reason' with the firebrand wit he was known for.

"Fine. I'm _heartbreakingly handsome_ on a white horse! _They_ can verify that," he pointed at the nosebleeding maids, all on the verge of collapsing.

"And _so _can _His Majesty_!"

Everyone's eyes followed the pale finger that pointed up at Yuuri, standing at the window of his study and on the verge of falling out due to the 'infatuated jelly knees' syndrome.

"Is _that _reason enough for you?"

And with a winning smirk that sent Gunter rushing to catch Yuuri before the latter's knees gave way, Lord Wolfram rounded on his heels and made his way up the steps.

.

.

.

As dusk settled, Yuuri yet again made his way to the window, gazing out onto the courtyard below as he recollected the events of that afternoon. Before he knew it, a pair of strong slender arms encircled his waist from behind, and a pair of warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. He smiled and turned, to find himself looking straight into the most enchanting green eyes ever.

Y: "Wolf..."

W: "Whom were you expecting?"

Y: "Come on now, I wasn't expecting to see you before bedtime... The dappled grey's been taking up all your time, hasn't he?"

W: "Jealous?"

Y: "Just glad. Very glad."

W: "Thank you, Yuuri... He's beautiful. A real Naibara gem. I couldn't have asked for more."

Y: "Always the best for you..."

W: "And I can always expect the best from you."

Y: "So what have you named him?"

W: "Flaming Aces. Self explanatory."

Y: "I approve... It suits you. And your style..."

W: "You shameless flirt of a wimpy King."

Y: "You heartbreaker, you cocktease, you daredevil of a dashing knight fishing for compliments... Oh _Shinou_, your performance this afternoon!"

W: "Bit of a showoff, aren't I?"

Y: "Your handsome and dashing appearance must have fatally charmed so many girls." [**Yuuri's remark is straight from the novels.**]

W: "Hey, count _yourself _in! But not as one of the girls."

Y: "Flaming Aces is in the best hands ever. Probably one of the luckiest, most envied horses."

W: "Thank you once again, Yuuri. It's a pleasure riding him, truly."

Y: "Hey Wolf?

W: "Yeah?"

Y: "It would entirely be my pleasure if _you_ rode _me_."

There followed a wickedly, deliciously meaningful pause.

W: "Sounds like a plan. I'll get down to thanking you properly. Tonight."

.

.

.

Yuuri stifled a yawn as he struggled to wear his blue pyjamas without tripping over his own feet. Wolfram was taking unusually long to turn up, and Yuuri had been fidgeting with impatience ever since his fiance had disappeared for a late night ride on his beloved new horse, Flaming Aces. He calmed himself with the thought that riding accelerated one's adrenaline, and if Wolfram kept his promise tonight, adrenaline would help.

An sigh of relief escaped his lips, as he heard the door softly click open behind him.

"Done putting your horse to bed?" Yuuri inquired, stretching out on his stomach on the sheets, without bothering to turn around.

He frowned in tired confusion as there was no reply from behind him, and the silence seemed almost intentional.

"You know, you _did_ promise to thank..." Yuuri's voice trailed off into a rattling whisper as he lazily turned over onto his back, and took in the sight of a lordly young knight.

A lordly young knight who looked as if he had every intention of keeping his promise.

Wolfram still hadn't changed a stitch of his clothing, and was still attired in that gorgeously sophisticated riding outfit that was fast becoming a favourite of Yuuri's. Yuuri stifled a gasp as he took the liberty to admire the ensemble by the light of the candles, flames flickering entirely at Wolfram's will.

Wolfram languorously leaned his narrow hips against the door, locking it behind him with a single hand. One glossy boot propped itself up against the door, while a pair of white clad arms confidently crossed themselves across a navy blue clad chest. He squared his shoulders against the door and rested his head back against the panel, baring a lightly veined pale neck. Glittering green eyes regarded Yuuri from beneath rumpled golden bangs.

The pose was so classically seductive and so characteristically Wolfram that Yuuri nearly forgot to keep breathing. And instantly forgot all his impatience and tiredness. He opened his mouth, to no avail.

Wolfram smirked at his fiance's speechlessness and gracefully pushed himself off the door frame. Supporting himself against the wall with an arm, he leaned down to unfasten the buckles on his boots, before kicking them off with a careless flourish that made Yuuri catch his breath. Deliberately giving his fiance a view of his side profile, the young knight proceeded to undress further. And Yuuri would have realised how adorable he himself looked with a gaping mouth had he not been so riveted.

His eyes eagerly devoured the beautifully tailored jet black breeches, clinging tightly to those strong lean legs, and snugly encasing that deliciously firm arse. Wolfram now turned to face Yuuri, as a result of which the latter's darkened eyes shot straight up from that arse to that gorgeous face. It was then that the young knight began advancing on the young king's bed, with all the simmering grace of the classically aristocratic flame mazoku.

Yuuri inadvertently scrambled back on the bed, fingers clutching at the sheets, as his eyes darted up and down the length of his fiance's steadily advancing figure. Wolfram's nimble fingers looped through the buckles of his belt, and smoothly stripped it right off his own trim waist. Stopping a couple of yards from the bed, he ruffled his fingers through the disheveled golden hair at his neck, as if surveying the situation.

Yuuri's silent prayers were answered, when one of Wolfram's hands deftly loosened the buttons near the top of his shirt, revealing tantalising glimpses of a pale, lightly muscled chest. His wishes were further fulfilled as the other hand teasingly flicked open the the silver fastenings at the top of those sinfully tight black breeches, thus revealing the enticing outline of the flesh that lay beneath.

Yuuri by now was trembling in breathless anticipations, eyes locked on the ravishingly gorgeous young man before him. Wolfram raised one knee onto the bed, and leaned forward, gently tilting Yuuri's chin and placing a searing kiss on those quivering lips. With a cry of desperate impatience, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's toned arse, and impulsively pulled his fiance onto his lap, yearning to feel that lean body against his own, craving to feel that deliciously tight arse on himself.

Wolfram lovingly raked his fingers through the dark hair, and licked the shell of fiance's ear.

"I'll keep my promise," he husked, "but on one condition."

Yuuri groaned, speechless and restless with flaming arousal.

"Recite the Mazoku alphabet backwards, while I ride you," came the challenge, accompanied by Wolfram's characteristic smirk.

And with a graceful flourish of the flame mazoku's wrist, the lamps in the room went out, plunging the room into darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, the question on every reader's mind. **Who was the seme and who was the uke?** Unless you've already figured it out, Wolfram was the uke, **BUT** he was a **DOMINANT UKE**, or in other words, a **POWER BOTTOM**. My reasons for making Wolfram the uke are that I prefer ukes who are gorgeous, feisty, fiery, etc etc etc.

**WOLFRAM ABSO-**_**FUCKING**_**-LUTELY DOES **_**NOT**_** LOOK LIKE A GIRL.**

I **DESPISE **it when thousands of people make Wolfram the uke because they think he's feminine, in some way or the other. Because, my fellow fans:

There are at least **TEN **rock solid arguments in that regard, and they're all on **my profile page**, so I won't elaborate them here.

Please leave your reviews. I'll reply to all reviews individually.

The only one allowed to flame me is Wolfram.

Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading.


End file.
